The Warrior's Den
by Celeste K. Raven
Summary: What? You thought Clan cats fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the nest? Dialogue only.
1. Chapter 1

**Time: **Sunset

**Clan: **ThunderClan

**Den: **Warrior

* * *

''Goodnight, Brambleclaw.''

'''Night Squirrelflight.''

''Heh, I think those two need a bigger nest.''

''Spiderleg…''

''You're not my mentor, don't chide me!''

''If you'll notice, you're not an apprentice anymore. You shouldn't _need_ a mentor.''

...

''Who's ticking my nose?''

''Him.''

''Well, tell _him_ to quite it.''

''It's not me, it's my tail.''

''Tail, quite it!''

''Thanks Cloudtail…''

''Seriously? Are you trying to wake the whole camp?''

''Ashfur's-''

''-unable to sleep because you won't stop bothering him.''

''He could stop me if he wanted to.''

''I could claw your ears off if I want to.''

''_Shhh_!''

...

''I can't believe we're going to have to extend this den _again_.''

''It's good news for ThunderClan. We have many warriors to defend our borders.''

''And many warriors to feed.''

''Are you this negative in your dreams?''

''I would know if I ever slept.''

''Squirrelflight wouldn't be awake to bug you if she didn't have your sour breath in her face.''

''Heh, heh…''

''Do I need to come over there?''

...

''His laugh is _super_ creepy.''

''Is it? Good. For a moment I thought it was just me.''

...

''That's it!''

''What's it?''

''Lower your voices, please.''

''I'm sleeping outside tomorrow.''

''Praise StarClan.''

''Really, Thornclaw, there's no need-''

''Maybe we'd all sleep better under the gaze of our ancestors.''

''Exposed to the elements like WindClan cats? Never!''

''At leave there wouldn't be a branch to poke my eyes.''

''She meant sides, right?''

''On the count of three, we're all going to scoot to the left, okay? One… Two…''

''_Three_!''

''I know how to count, thank you.''

...

''Were we supposed to take our nests?''

''Yes.''

...

''Stop staring at me.''

''...''

''I don't think he's awake...''

''Should we get Leafpool?''

''Poke him!''

''Someone close his eyelids!''

''Oh, dear.''

''Just let him sleep.''

''If he starts walking, then can we wake him?''

''Can that happen?''

''Yes.''

''But, like, _w__ill_ it happen?''

''No!''

''Maybe he's having a vision.''

''You can be the first one to ask him when he wakes up.''

''Normal warriors supposed to speak to StarClan in their dreams!''

''Says who?''

...

''My joints are sore.''

''Might that be because you're resting on the bare floor?''

''I'll bet there's room for you in the elder's den.''

''Spiderleg, hush. _Now_.''

''I bet they'd enjoy your humor in the nursery.''

''_I_ think you both need to go on dawn patrol.''

''Good idea!''

''You wouldn't dare!''

''Heh, I wouldn't bet on that if I were you.''

* * *

**No, I didn't write this with the intention that the reader would know who was talking the whole time, but ****if there's any part where you just NEED to know, go ahead and ask. I'm taking requests right now, so if there's a different book or time in known Warriors history that you'd like me to create a scene like this in, just ask. **

**FYI: If the time you'd like me to write from is not in the first or second series you'll have to send me the Allegiance from that time, because I do not own those books. I'd love to have it take place in other Clans, but unless you specify this I'll assume you're expecting ThunderClan. **

**Write On!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time: **Rising Storm

**Clan: **ThunderClan

**Den: **Warrior

* * *

''So I swiped at his underbelly with sharp claws. He reared up in pain –he was backing away, trying to escape- and that was when-''

''Maybe you should save this story for another day.''

''It's almost over-''

''What he really meant was: shut it, some of us are trying to sleep!''

''Your loud mouth probably just woke the whole camp anyway.''

''Could you say that a little louder, Sandstorm? Some of the ShadowClan elders are a little hard of hearing, you know.''

''Do you remember when Graystripe was Graypaw? Ah, those were the days…''

''I can't believe you're taking _her_ side…''

''Sandstorm, please calm down. Graystripe; leave her alone.''

''Yes, Whitestorm.''

''Will someone wake Runningwind? It's his turn to guard the camp.''

''Wake him yourself.''

''Try not to make too much noise when I step on your head to get to him…''

''Hmm? Whasgoinon…?''

''You're up, friend.''

''Oh… okay.''

''I thought _you_ were guarding with Brackenfur tonight?''

''Hush, mousebrain.''

''_Foxdung_!''

''Sorry, sorry!''

''You sure know how to make an entrance don't you?''

''Is Longtail okay?''

''... Just got back from the dirtplace- stepped on his tail…''

''Do you _always _walk with your claws unsheathed?''

''Mousebrain. Now you've woken us all up.''

''We'll be lucky if every cat in the Clan doesn't show up asking who died.''

''Well if Dustpaw hadn't-''

''Dust_pelt_!''

''No. I'm Graystripe.''

''Do you think we'd have apprentices now if we had been the ones to uncover Tigerclaw's treachery?''

''… I don't know. I don't ever want to think about him again.''

''He was my mentor; I knew him better than anyone. He is a bold and clever cat. You were right to look up to him.''

''I…''

''You're not alone, you know. Tigerclaw deceived even Bluestar.''

''_Oh_, the great Fireheart speaks.''

''Mind your own business, kittypet.''

''Be respectful; that's your deputy you're taking to.''

''My _deputy_ should be more respectful of his elders!''

''I'm _Bluestar's_ deputy!''

''Can't you four have this argument tomorrow?''

'_''I'm Bluestar's deputy!' _As if he's the only cat who's ever had power…''

''Will someone shut him up?''

''The thought did cross my mind…''

''It must have been a long and lonely journey.''

''I believe that comment was unnecessary. Lay your hackles flat now.''

* * *

**It's short, and I'm sad too, but I only make these things as long as they need to be. There's no point in going on and on with material that isn't funny. If you know anything about me as an author, then'll you'll know that humor is new for me, so your support is much appricated. Anwyay, I got a request for the RiverClan apprentice's den, so I'll make sure to do that. **

**Thanks to Guest and Horse Of Silver Wings for reviewing!**

**Write On! **

**P.s) Yes, Graystripe was being sarcastic at the end of the third section there. I'm trying to make this as plausable as possible, although that one had never stuck me as the sharpest knife in the drawer...**


End file.
